


Ебаный зоопарк

by Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блич, конечно, любит животных, но не настолько.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ебаный зоопарк

Всю ночь Бличу снилось, как в его дверь ломится Ванденрейх в полном составе, слышался скрежет меча по двери, свист стрел и прочая крипотная хрень. Проснулся он в поту, на перекрученных простынях и с диким сушняком. Кажется, мешать канон с клубничным молоком было не лучшей идеей.  
Но что такое настоящая крипота он понял только после того, как вышел из комнаты и бросил взгляд на свою дверь. На ней отчетливо можно было различить глубокие длинные царапины. Блича снова бросило в пот. Он осторожно провел пальцами по царапинам и убедился, что они реальны, что его не кроет, что это не нарисовано, что творится пиздец.  
— Блядское начало ФБ, — Блич трясущимися руками прикурил и задумался. Спать одному ему теперь было стремно, но выход есть всегда. Так что уже вечером он нарисовался на пороге комнаты Гинтамы вместе с одеялом, подушкой и ящиком пива. Гинтама только хмыкнул и лениво перекатился на диване, освобождая Бличу место:  
— Форточку только открой, а то дышать нечем будет.  
С Гинтамой было хорошо. Он был таким же ленивым раздолбаем, как Блич, знал все минусы и плюсы совместных ночевок и к нему можно было завалиться без всякого предупреждения. И самым большим плюсом было то, что Гинтама охуенно трахался.  
Удобно устроившись на диване Блич закинул руку на Гинтаму и уткнулся носом в его шею. Намек был понят верно, и уже через пару секунд с Блича начали стаскивать джинсы. Гинтама сегодня был удивительно активен – и за член сразу ухватился, и губами прижался, и ягодицы поглаживал, и спину царапал. И только через какое-то время до Блича дошло, что делал он это все одновременно. Удивленно выдохнув, он оторвался от Гинтамы и огляделся. Тот тоже замер, но поглаживания не прекратились.  
— Ах ты ж пидорас, — пробормотал Блич и вытащил из-под одеяла Жору. Понять по тентаклю испытываемые им эмоции трудно, но Блич был уверен, что Жора смущен, но настроен решительно. Он медленно поглаживал удерживающую его руку кончиком щупальца и тихо уркал.  
— Ну уж нет, — решительно сказал Блич. – Не сегодня.  
Он поднялся и дотащил упирающегося Жору до двери. Выставил его в коридор и закрылся на замок.  
— Бесполезно, — сказал Гинтама и покосился на открытое окно.  
— Твою мать, — Блич мрачно забрал подушку и пошел к себе в комнату. Настроение было испорчено.  
Ночью он спал плохо, прислушивался к каждому звуку из коридора и подскочил на постели уже от первого скрежета. Решительно вооружившись битой, которую как-то забыл у него РФ, Блич открыл дверь. На пороге стоял лось. Скосив большие влажные глаза на замершего Блича, он продолжил чесаться рогами об косяк.  
— Ну, Алеша, блядь. Ну, Хоббит сука, — цензурных слов не хватало, бить животное не хотелось, поэтому Блич просто захлопнул дверь.  
Он завалился на постель и накрыл голову подушкой, пытаясь заглушить скрежет. С трудом, но ему все же удалось уснуть. Но ненадолго. Проснулся он от холода. Дикого, такого, что зуб на зуб не попадал.  
— Да что за… — Блич заткнулся и мрачно уставился в угол. Там сидело Бревно, сверкало зелеными глазищами и раздраженно шипело на кого-то копошащегося перед ним. Блич вздохнул и включил свет. Но даже при свете он не понял, кто забрел к нему в комнату. Он все еще разглядывал непонятных зверушек, когда в дверь тихо постучали. Завернувшись в одеяло, Блич пошел открывать. На пороге стояла немного смущенная девушка.  
— Простите, мне очень неудобно, но я потеряла Выдроежиков, — сказала она. – Они у меня пугливые, раньше никогда не убегали, а тут…  
Блич молча открыл дверь шире и ткнул пальцем в загулявшее зверье.  
— Они?  
— Ох, да, спасибо, — девушка заулыбалась, подхватила на руки своих Выдроежиков и ушла, еще раз поблагодарив напоследок.  
— Ебаный зоопарк, — сквозь зубы выругался Блич, подхватил Бревно за хвост и выдворил в коридор. За окном светало. В комнате по-прежнему был холодильник. Спать хотелось зверски.  
Блич опять вздохнул и пошел к Гинтаме. Может, Жора уже свалил. Гинтама сонно что-то проворчал, обозвал его мудаком, но подвинулся. Блич заполз к нему под теплый бок и тут же вырубился.  
С каждым днем его пробуждения становились все разнообразнее. В этот раз он проснулся от мерзкого запаха.  
— Кто у тебя сдох? – простонал он, утыкаясь носом в подушку.  
— Никто. Во всяком случае у меня, — Гинтама с закрытыми глазами нашарил под подушкой балончик с освежителем воздуха и попшикал вокруг. – Это Длодлопио. Завтракает.  
— Заебало, — окончательно решил Блич. – Помоги мне.  
Гинтама заинтересованно приоткрыл один глаз.

Дверь в бункер ФФБ до сих пор была взломана, так что вошли они спокойно. Блич нес Бревно и вел за собой Алешу. Гинтама удерживал Длодлопио и Жору, сзади вереницей шло все зверье, которое они нашли в общаге. Гроб с ФФБ стоял на месте, но крышка уже немного съехала, а изнутри слышался приглушенный мат.  
Блич спокойно рассортировал питомцев по углам, пожелал ФФБ, чтоб земля была пухом и прикрыл дверь. Гинтама достал огромный амбарный замок, и они навесили его на бункер.  
— Хотя бы пара спокойных дней. Потом они вылезут. Подозреваю, что вместе с охуенно злым ФФБ, — Блич хмыкнул. – Но пара спокойных дней того стоят.  
Гинтама кивнул и посмотрел на Блича. Особенно так посмотрел, как только он умел.  
— Пошли, — согласился Блич.  
Комната Гинтамы была ближе, но и до нее они дошли с трудом, начав целоваться еще в коридоре. До дивана они уже не добрались, устроившись прямо на полу, на куче снятой одежды. Блич постанывал, выгибаясь от каждого прикосновения, и только шире раздвигал ноги, потираясь пахом о живот Гинтамы. Блич повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к полу и замер. Мимо него прокатилось перекати-поле. В одну сторону. Потом в другую. Оно тихо шелестело. И приближалось все ближе.


End file.
